Mean Boys
by InoSakuShine
Summary: Don't we all love Draco Malfoy and his evil antics? Join him on his hilarious impulses to torture the innocent, just because he can. But one day, he goes to far. Draco Malfoy is a mean, mean boy. [Eventual DMxHG]
1. Planned Pregnancy

**Summary**: Don't we all love Draco Malfoy and his evil antics? Join him on his hilarious impulses to torture the innocent, just because he can. But one day, he goes to far. Draco Malfoy is a mean, mean boy. [Eventual DMHG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (duh.)

**Author's Note**: This was definetly influenced by the movie "Mean Girls," so you're going to see some similarites, specifically in the first chapter. I think that's the only major influence, though.

This will be eventual **Draco x Hermione**, but be warned.

"You have no idea how truly evil Draco Malfoy is."

* * *

**Mean Boys**

**Chapter 1: Planned Pregnancy**

The root of all things wicked and evil were found in a boy named Draco Malfoy, and he was feeling particularly mean today. Well, he felt mean every day. And he liked it. This morning he woke up late and found that he was the only one left in the Slytherin Common room. Everyone went to Breakfast _without _him. Someone was going to _**get**_ it, a.k.a whoever pissed him off that morning. So, he stomped all the way to the Great Hall, by himself, still half asleep, an angry, sleep deprived young Slytherin

Draco entered the Hall and immediatly the annoying noise of non-Slytherins filled his ears. God, he hated non-Slytherins. It was really too early to be talking so loudly. He shoved, pushed, and kicked his way to the familliar sight of silver and green where he found his friends. One glare and they parted to make room for him. Draco sat, clearly displeased.

"You didn't wait for me," he said, glaring around.

"You were still sleeping," said his close friend Blaise in a small voice, "and last time we woke you up you yelled at us and told us never to interrupt you again!" Malfoy opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a loud noise erupted from the Gryffindor table and gave him even more of a splitting head ache.

They were _laughing_. Laughing, _this_ early in the morning. What the hell was there to laugh about while he was suffering from sleep deprivation and a headache? Not to mention Pansy wouldn't shut up and quit complaining.

"Look at her, they think she's _funny_," she said, craning her thick neck to get a look at a red haired girl. "That _Weasley_ girl." Malfoy nearly spit our his orange juice.

"Please! Can you not mention the blood-traitor's name while I'm _drinking_," he snapped.

"Sorry," Pansy sighed and Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Mafloy slammed down his orange juice.

"Now that you mention it, she really annoys me. Someone needs to put that little brat in her place. What is she thinking, being so damn _loud_ and _obnoxious_ all the time!" Draco said angrily. "I'll be back," he said, and got up. He stormed out of the Great Hall.

"He is **not** a morning person," commented Blaise.

Back in the Slytherin Common room, Malfoy whipped out a quill and some parchment and started scribbling furiously. After a few minutes he stepped back to admire his work. _I'm genius_, he thought, looking down with an evil smile at the letter and lovely piece of revenge he created.

It read,

_To the Parents of Ginny Weasley,_

_We are informing you of your daughter's decision to participate in our new program, Planned Pregancy. We have a strict policy of notifying parents before our clients join for our 16 years or younger age group. If you do not respond within (6) days, Mz.Weasley will be registered with her preferred partner, Harry Potter. We do hope you will support our program. Visit our Registry in Diagon Alley to reserve your perfect pregnancy now!_

_Wendy Sholtz_

_Planned Pregancy Youth Informative Agent_

The door of the owlry banged open. Feathers and dust leaped into the air. Draco strode to his owl, black as midnight, and shoved a light blue letter in his mouth, sealed with a baby boot sticker.

"Weasley's house. Little shack, knome-infested garden, you know where to go." The birds hopped to the window and spread it's ebony wings, taking flight. Mafloy smiled and turned away. His work here was done. As he opened the door to go out the owlry he nearly bumped into some dark haired girl. It was Cho Chang.

"Watch it, Chang!" he snapped, he snapped at the glaring girl, who was clinging to the railing a few steps below him. "What are you doing? Exchanging love letters with some Beauxbatons boy since Diggory's out of the picture?" Cho gasped and burst into tears, running back down the stairs.

"Guilty concious?" Malfoy called after her, because evil was just so much fun.

The next morning Mafloy's friends wisely _waited_ for him to awake. After all, he did promise them a _fun_ suprise at Breakfast today. When Draco finally woke up he refused to give details to his begging friends, no matter how much they pestered him.

"Just wait, and _**stop**_ bothering me," he said, irritated. Together they went to the Great Hall and took a seat at their regular places. Pansy and Blaise wouldn't stop looking around, as if they expected something wild to happen any second.

"Stop it! You're acting suspicious," Draco said nonchalantly. Pansy's eyes widened.

"Draco, what did you do?" He jerked his head up to the charmed ceiling.

"You'll see soon, I expect," he said as a rain of owls descended upon them. The owls swooped down and dropped parcels and letters on the tables. After a few minutes they disappeared, and Malfoy looked disdainfully to the Gryffindor table.

"What? No letter?" he muttered under his breath. Right on cue, and ancient looking owl came spiraling from above. It "landed" on the Gryffindor table in Ginny's plate of scrambled eggs with a mess of feathers.

"Now, watch over there," Draco told them, and slid around in his seat to be entertained.

The owl was for Ginny Weasley. The girl was stumped, because the owl dropped her a little red letter. She couldn't figure out why anyone woudl send her an owl, but it was sure to be embarrassing. She didn't have to wait long for it to activate it's self. It began to do what it was meanto do, which was howl.

"GINNY WEASLEY!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice erupted from the Howler. " FIRST OFF, YOU BETTER NOT OPEN THIS IN FRONT OF ANYONE!" _Too late for that_, Draco thought with a smirk. "I CAN NOT _**BELIEVE**_ YOU! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE PREGNANT, LET ALONE HAVE SEX! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE DISGUSTED AT THE LETTER WE RECIEVED YESTERDAY FROM PLANNED PREGNANCY. YOU THOUGHT WE WOULDN'Y FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE PLAN WITH HARRY, DID YOU? GINNY YOU ARE IN FOR IT WHEN YOU GET HOME, HOW _COULD_ YOU? PREGNANT AT YOUR AGE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING! YOU WRITE US BACK EXPLAINING YOURSELF RIGHT AWAY!"

The Howler burst into flame before everyone, who was completely stunned. Except of course, for the Slytherins, who were howling with laughter and calling names.

Ginny's face was neon red. She didn't dare looke at the staff table. She did glance at Harry, burst into tears and sprint out of the Great Hall. Harry was also red, and stoo dup to go after her. Ron cracked his knuckles, and he decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. Fred and George ran after Ginny in his stead, making sure to slam of big plate of waffles on his head on the way out.

Blaise was nearly crying with mirth, and Pansy was clawing at her stomach, sufficating. Mafloy took the last bite into his food serenly then annouced he was leaving to get some fresh air, and it was way, way too loud in here.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreicated!**


	2. I will NOT make out with you!

I must say i'm **extremly disappointed** with the number of reviews I got, but I must go on! I have no one to blame but myself for it, so it's whatever. You know you wanna give this a second chance! Thanks a lot to those who did review!

* * *

**Recap; last chapter we met the infamously evil Draco Malfoy. Draco happened to be very grumpy that morning and decided to harass Ginny Weasley. He sent a note to her mother from a fake agency stating that she planned a preganacy with Harry Potter. As a result her mother, Molly Weasley replied back with a Howler shouting out this embarrassing business to the whole school during breakfast the next day.

* * *

****Chapter 2: I Will NOT Make Out With You!**

Dumbledore was not amused by the incident that occurred in the Great Hall earlier that morning. He walked into the staff room, finding the topic still being heatedly discussed.

"It was horrible, that poor girl!" Minerva was saying, "I want justice!" Poppy Pomfrey and Flitwick nodded in agreement.

"You continue to imply that one of my Slytherins was responsible for this, but have you ever considered the possibility that this happened of it's own natural causes?" Snape replied smoothly. Minerva looked appalled.

"Are you saying th-that what happened wasn't a joke! That Ginny Weasley-"

"Silence!" roared Dumbledore, and the argument died out. Minerva McGonnagall still looked livid. "Patience, Minerva. Rest assured, I will find out who was behind this." But the truth was, Dumbledore already had an idea of who the culprit might be. "Meanwhile, Ms. Weasley's parents will be notified that the whole ordeal was a hurtful prank. No accusations will be made just yet, Severus. Be calm." As soon as Dumbledore left, they were at it again.

Malfoy was pleased with the day's events, but he grew bored easily. Without something to entertain him, he got moody. He was really beginning to get sick of his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. They were so mindless it was _frustrating_. He wished for better company as he they sat by the Great Lake, studying for a Charms exam like the rest of the student body. Not that there was much hope for them passing.

"So... what did you guys do today?" Draco asked boredly, idly fiddling with his quill.

"Same thing as you," Crabbe grunted.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ENTERTAIN ME!" Draco burst out and threw his quill at his head. It splattered it on his forehead and dripped down his nose. He smiled at the stupid look on his face.

"Like... what?" Goyle asked slowly.

"I can't juggle," said Crabbe apologetically. By now everyone was staring at Malfoy's outburst. It felt good to have all eyes on him. With that thought, Malfoy sprang to his feet above the sitting students.

"UGH!" He cried, at the top of his voice. "GROSS! NO, GOYLE, I WILL **NOT **MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" Goyle's mouth hung open slightly.

"But I never said-"

"I **REFUSE** to have a THREESOME with you and CRABBE! I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" The two boys were turning extremely red under their peers incredulous stares. Mafloy swiftly picked up his books and stalked away, leaving them on the grounds.

"Well," he admitted to himself, "that wasn't as rewarding as I thought it would be... Now I'm bored all over again..." He planned to head up to the common room and find Zambini. At least he made better company than those other two mindless goons.

On the way to the dungeon, A Ravenclaw girl, maybe a year younger than him, walked by.

"Those robes make you look fat," he said airily and behind him the girl burst out crying. Draco yawned and proceeded to the common room.

All in a days work.

Draco entered the common room and immediatly Pansy and Blaise bolt up to him.

"What is it?" he asked lazily, seeing the urgency in their faces.

"Didn't you hear? It's all around the school! Crabbe and Goyle are gay! _Together!_" The girl shrieked in his ear.

"Ugh, shut up! Why must you always be so _loud_," Draco said, making a face. He plopped into a big, elegant armchair. "Of course I heard it."

"You did?" asked Blaise.

"I've known for a year now, ever since I saw them hooking up in a broom closet. Asked me if I wanted to join them. It was awful, I walked away right there, but I kept their secret, being a good friend and all. But now that they've finally come out I don't know if I can be seen around them anymore." Blaise nodded his head, and Pansy gapped.

"You really are a good friend," Pansy said. "I think we shouldn't avoid them, just because they're... well, you know. At least not until people start talking."

"Good thinking, Pansy," Malfoy said. "But I don't think I want to talk about it anymore."

"Of course, Draco. I'm sorry, it must be hard for you."

"Quite. It is time for Charms already? Well, let's go." And the followed along after him like two lapdog on a short leash.

* * *

Short, I know, but there's another chapter ready. All I need are a couple reviews...


	3. You Didn't See Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Mean Boys**

**Chapter 3: You Didn't See Anything**

The staff room at Hogwarts was never as quiet as it used to be these days.

"Yes, the strangest thing. Violet Ruperd, a Ravenclaw. Uncontrollble crying throughout my entire class," said Professor Flitwick to his colleauges. "I felt so bad for the poor girl, but she insisted she was fine. The next minute or so she burst back into tears!"

"How very odd!" Minerva McGonagall said, putting down her hot cup of coffee. "The very same girl was in my class today. I noticed something was wrong. She kept shifting and straightening out her robes until finally she burst out crying and I excused her from class. She was so upset... Severus, how about you? Was the girl in your class?"

"Hm, yes, Miss Ruperd," Snape said, rolling his eyes, "Silly, impertinent girl. I asked her to either control herself and stop distracting the learning enviroment or leave the classroom if she was not capable of doing so."

"Severus!" Minerva cried.

"Why was she so upset, did anyone ever care to find out?" Madame Hooch asked. They all shrugged. The mysterious Ravenclaw girl baffled everyone.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I have a class to teach," Snape said sardonically, then muttered under his breath, "Double with the Gryffinsor brats and Slytherins. This should be a headache."

* * *

Potions was going unusually smoothly-thus far. In fact, Draco thought it was very dull. He longed for Neville to create a devastating explosion or for Snape to provoke Potter-anything to cure this intolerable boredom and thirst for other's misery. Right now they were making Sleeping Draughts. The boredom was really getting to him. And he ran our of Mermaid Tears.

Sighing, he got up to go retrieve some more. As he walked down the rows, a brilliant idea came to him. While he passed Neville's calm cauldron he sneezed and "involuntarily" jerked his hand. You know, the one that held a vial of extra Newt tails. And oopsie, they landed in Neville's cauldron. Mafloy hurried down the rest of the rows and buried hisi face in the supply cabinet..

Longbottom's cauldron began hissing and spitting. It turned a nasty shade of green and was making a threatening rumble sound. Everyone eyes it with caution and Neville started to whimper all before it exploded with a deafening bang. The lumpy green liquid dreched Neville who cried out in horror. It also covered Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean. It began to sizzle... and... and...

And...

...Nothing happened. Malfoy frowned from behind the door of the supply cabinet. What did he go through all that trouble for it no one got hurt? And then suddenly...

Harry leapt on top of the desk, the green mess he was, and broke into dance. It was the oddest thing he ever saw. Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus joined him. Neville was dancing so "intensely" his foot slipped off the table and he crashed to the floor.

"Merlin's sake, Longbottom, I told you to make a sleeping draught! What did you do now, boy?" Snape groaned and began to clean the mess. Hermione wrestled a writhing Ron to stay still. The Slytherins were choking from laughter.

"EVERYONE OUT!" roared Snape, brandishing his wand.

"But Professor, what about Harry and Ron, and the others?" Granger asked. A small smirk found it's way onto Snape's lips.

"I trust it will were off sometime soon," he said. "Just go about your normal classes for now. Out!" Hermione frowned and the Slytherins pushed their way to the exit. Mafloy lagged behind, watching the entertaining show. Just before he walked out the door he caught Hermione's eyes.

"I saw that," She mouthed with an angry glare.

_Crap._

Draco smiled and winked. "You didn't see anything."

"That was hilarious!" Pansy shrieked with laughter after Malfoy caught up with his friends minutes later. "It was really too much!"

"The funny part is Longbottom does it all to himself," Malfoy said with a chuckle. Blaise nodded and smile wickedly.

"Uh-oh," said Pansy. "Looks who's coming behind us." Draco glanced back. Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle were lumbering behind them, trying to catch up.

"The fairies," Zambini said scornfully. Now, Crabbe was walking alongside them, and noticed they were acting strangely. Pansy glared.

"Okay," she said. "Here are the rules; you guys can still hang around us, but don't get all lovey-dovey in public, got it?" Thw two looked at eachother, confused.

"What do you mean?" Crabbe asked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you _know_. Just shut up and try not to act weird, okay?" THe two nodded dumbly for fear of being cast out of the group. Malfoy smirked; they really were idiots. After a while he abandoned his friends and retreated to his drom, with some troubling on his mind.

That something was Granger. If she even dared to try and ruin his fun... well, she would _**get **_it, too.

Yes, something had to be adone about her.


	4. Candid Camera

Disclaimer: There have been crazy rumors flying around that I am JKR, but know this: I would never say Dumbledore is gay! Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Mean Boys**

**Chapter 4: Candid Camera**

Malfoy was in a nasty mood. Not an evil one, a positively terrible mood, due to the fact that he was up all night worrying about that mudblood. If she ratted him out he'd... Nevermind that, it was morning and it was time to allieviate his frustration. Besides, he had plans for her yet...

Blaise and Pansy noticed Draco's foul mood early that morning at breakfast. They kept their mouths closed and thoughts to themselves, but unfortunetly for Crabbe and Goyle it wasn't the case.

"Pass me some pepper, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, reaching out a chubby arm. Malfoy looked at him with digust.

"Get it yourself. _God_, don't you have a wand?" Mumbling an apology, Crabbe reached over and seized it himself, and started pouring in on his food. He forked a bite in his mouth and started to turn red. Seeing his face, Mafloy took the pepper and turned it over in his hands.

"Idiot. It's not pepper, it's paprika. Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you were born with enough oxygen at birth?" Malfoy snapped, and whirled around. Pansy bit her lip at this sudden movement; it meant he was searching for a victim.

"That girl... what's her name again?" Draco asked, his eyes set on.

"Lavender," muttered Pansy with disgust.

"I see her a lot with some Ravenclaw boy. And doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Mafloy asked, eyes gleaming.

"Well she's been snogging that blood traitor Weasley left and right," said Blaise. "Why?" Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"And he doesn't even know. Yet." With that note, he turned the corner and abandoned his friends. He had an errand to run, a person to threaten. The only problem is where that certain somebody could be found...

* * *

Colin Creevey was outside, practicing his photography. That golden boy never parted from his camera as far as anyone knew, but lately he'd been practicing his "talent" more and more. Photographs of nature were his latest interest. The said boy raised his camera eye level at the beautiful Magnolia tree. Perfect shot. And-

A pale, blond head got in the way of his picture. Frowning, the boy lowered his camera.

"Need something?" Collin said, none too warmly. He notcied by the robes that the boy in front of him was a Slytherin.

"Yes, actually, I do," said Draco, lips curling. "Listen; I couldn't help noticing you from over there were I was studying, and I have to say you have talent. I need your help." Collin didn't know whether to be excited or repulsed by a Slytherin's compliment, but he felt enthusiasm rising in his chest anyway.

"You do?" He said. "With what?" Draco came nearer, so that they were but a breath away.

"You see... not many people know this, but I like to write," Draco breathed. "Romance novels. And I need a front cover... All I want for you to do is capture a good picture of anyone... Who would be perfect? Say, uh, Lavender Brown and that Ravenclaw boy. If you're skilled enough you can catch them in the action..." Malfoy hooked and arm arounf Creevy's shoulder and looked towards the sky.

"It would be beautiul. The perfect kiss captured for the front of my perfect novel... Will you do it? I'll even give you credit for-"

"You bet!" And the deal was done.

One Day Later...

A hooded figure glided across Hogwart's grounds towards the Magnolia tree that stood near the Great Lake. It met another, equally shady figure. Some exchange was made. They parted.

* * *

"_Hmmm, hummm, hummmm._...!"

Malfoy was humming to himself.

Malfoy was humming to himself while skipping thorugh the corridors.

Draco Malfoy was humming to himself while skipping through the corridors plastering large, moving, photo copied pictures of Lavender Brown and some Ravenclaw boy snogging. By the time he reached potions each and every hall was decorated him his photographic flourishes. He was in an anticipating, gleeful mood all class, and no one knew why. He glanced slyly over in Potter and friends' direction. They would know soon.

Once class was over, the students filed out of the dungeon. Pansy followed Blaise, and Blaise followed Draco, and non of them knew that Draco was following Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Once they hit a corridor near the Great Hall, he listened intently.

"Hey, Ron... what's _that_?" asked Hermione, in a somewhat bemused and slightly amused tone...

"Er..." Harry muttered once he took a closer look. Ron was standing in front of one of the pictures, staring blankly as his girlfriend continued to snog a boy that was not him. Not. Ron. Weasley.

"Lavender... " He said faintly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Weasley!" A voice boomed behind them. the 'Golden Trio' whirled around to meet the infamous smirk of Draco Malfoy and his lackeys. "Isn't that your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend?" Rons face flushed red.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione said heatedly in his defense. The boy before her raised his eyebrows with mock surprise.

"Well, if it isn't mudblood Granger! How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Hermione grit her teeth and drew her wand.

With a great sweeping of robes, Snape decided to make an entrance. "Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor! Put that away!"

"That's not what Lavender said to her Ravenclaw boy toy," Draco whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron lunged at him, was pulled back by Harry, and deducted twenty points and a week's worth of detention by Snape.

"Move on, get out of the halls!" commanded Snape after the incident, angrily ripping down one of the posters. "I said go!" While Harry ushered Ron in one direction, Hermione lingered behind. Draco turned his back and started to leave.

"Malfoy!" He heard the annoying voice come from behind him. That bushy haired little girl just couldn't keep his name out of her mouth, could she.

"I _know _you're behind all this. This is my warning to you."

Draco half turned and smirked. "Prove it."

"I intend to," she said fiercly.

_Try it, mudblood. You'll never catch me._ With that, he left.

* * *

There was a great commotion in the Great Hall at dinner. And surprise, surprise, it was coming from the table painted gold and scarlet.

"How could you do this to me?" Ron said, unable to keep his voice from rising.

"I'm _sorry_! You never gave me what I needed, you were never there for me!" Lavender shouted. "You wouldn't even wear the necklace I bought you for Christmas!"

"It was hideous! I mean, who would wear _that_? Guys dont' wear _necklaces_!" There was a murmur of agreement passing through the boys, but Lavender looked appalled.

"How _dare_ you! And what about that grotesque sweater you gave me? It looked like your _mother _made it!" Ron turned red and Ginny threw her a dirty look.

"Tell her Ron!" encouraged Fred from the sidelines.

"Yeah, tell her!" George pitched in.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Well... She _did_... out of love."

"Ugh!"

"But that's not the point! You _cheated_ on me!"

"With reason!"

"Yeah, because you're a-" What followed was a word begging with "s", something that made Harry cringe, Fred and George mimic a knife across their throats, Hermione secretly grin, the Gryffindor girls gasp, the Slytherins make the whole situation worse by shouted "Oooooooh!", the staff intervene, and Lavender get to her feet and huck a full glass of pumpkin juice in his face. The dark haired girl sprinted out of the Great Hall crying, and half the girls went to comfort her. So did a certain Ravenclaw boy...

Minerva McGonagall strutted to her table.

"I am ashamed of what has been going on here for the last week! I don't know what has happened, but stop this nonsense! Mr. Weasley, that will be a week's worth of detention. Keep your drama to yourself!" She huffed, and the red head groaned.

"McGonagall _and_ Snape," he moaned.

Meanwhile, Pansy was in hysterics.

"So-funny-can't-breath!" She said in between laughter.

"Let me make it worse! With luck we can kill you," said Blaise with his smile and reached his hand into his pockter. He withdrew a crumpled ball and unfolded it to display one of the surviving posters that was once on the hall. Crabbe snickered.

"Too rich," smiled Draco. All in a Slytherin's day's work. And too easy, really. The pure thrill of evil filled him, and only one thing haunted his good mood. Granger's glare from all the way over at the Gryffindor table.


	5. A Threat But A Hot One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: The DMHG is going to start to come into play. Be warned.

**Mean Boys**

**Chapter 5: A Threat... But a Hot One**

The post had arrived. Hundreds of multi-colored owls went swooping from the enchanted sky, dropping Daily Prophets and letters. Draco glanced upward and saw his own midnight owl diving towards him, and assumed it was the Prophet as usual, if not a useless letter from his mother.

It dropped down on the table with a letter in it's beak. Draco took it and looked at the unfamilliar handwriting on the envelope.

_'To Mr. Draco Malfoy_.'

He tore it open and unfolded the letter inside. He scanned it briefly and his eyes widened. Without a word he got up and left the Great Hall, letter in hand.

In the confines of the empty Slytherin common room, he found it safe to read the letter in detail. It's neat, cursive writing was one he never saw before. It read:

_Malfoy_

_I know your secret. I know you're the one behind all the things that have been happening around here._

_I gave you a warning, but you're crossing the line. Messing with my best friends? Who do you think you are?_

_I don't understand why you would do these things, and even appear to enjoy it! That's just plain evil._

_Evil, that's what you are. I'm giving one last warning, one last chance. But you have to meet me_

_near the Prefect's bathroom at 9:45, ten minutes before curfew. Don't you dare bring anyone with you._

_If you don't show up, I will report you to the Head of Houses. It doesn't matter that we're both Prefects._

_I'm going to deliver my last warning. I'm serious about this. _

_Hermione Granger._

There were points in the letter where Malfoy was seriously pleased. She called him _evil_. That brought a smile to his face. But, by the end he was frowning. That little brat! He already made up his mind: he would meet her, he just couldn't have her telling on him like the smart little _mudblood_ she was.

And so, our blond terror was restless all day. He was very snappy and irritated, so his friends gave him a wide berth. And when he tried to take a nap, he couldn't even sleep. Anyone who disturbed his sleep deserved to be cursed a thousand times.

It was 9:40, and knowing the mudblood, she would be right on time. He pocketed his wand in an easily accessable way, with the tip sticking out. Then, he crept down to the prefect's bathroom, making sure no one followed. When he turned the corner he saw the corridor completely empty and suspiciously dark.

Then, someone whispered "_Lumos_," and a small light illuminated the hall, as well as a stern looking girl.

"Granger," Draco said shortly. Her eyes flashed severly.

"Malfoy." She drew closer. He could smell the scent of vanilla on her robes. Stupid girl, such a lovely smell as_ vanilla _wasn't fit for a _mudblood_. "We need to talk." He rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Make it fast," he said, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Like I said, I know what you're doing and I'm not afraid to tell. Don't mess with my friends, got it? Or anyone for that matter," said the dark haired girl, her features turning fierce.

"That sounds like a threat," Draco said smoothly and dangerously, moving closer to the vanilla scented girl. He attempted to tower over her, though the truth was there wasn't that much of a height difference, especially with her thick wavy hair adding height and falling below her shoulders.

"It _was_," she stated, resisting the urge to take a small step back. She tipped her head upwards and stared defiantly into the eyes of her long time enemy.

"You're wasting my time," the boy said lightly and stepped to the side. "That's it? You can have fun _trying_ to _prove_ it was me, Granger." In the dim light, he could just make out the frown lines on the girl's face. He nonchalantly found himself thinking that she shouldn't frown; it made her less pretty.

Wait, who said she was pretty in the first place?

"One more thing!" The girl stopped him hastily after he brushed her shoulder when walking by. Her wandlight was fading. Draco stopped, annoyed.

"What you did today was..."

_Evil? Terrible? Inhuman_? Malfoy guessed inwardly with a satisfised air.

"...Actually rather fortunate. I was really getting sick of watching Ron and Lavender all over eachother 24/7. I-It was getting unbearable... So, er-thanks" She trailed off, as if regretting her words. THe corridor was too obscure for her to see Malfoy's smirk.

Suddenly her back was on fire as she slammed against the wall, Draco's hands pinning her against the hard surface. His lips pressed against hers heatedly. The shock hadn't quite worn off, but she found herself kissing him back. Her hand moved up his arms and she clenched his blond hair in her fist. Her wand fell on the ground, and light was forgotten. The heat that reverberated between them was blazing. After what seemed like minutes, they tore apart, lips still warm.

Hermione was breathing heavily. Draco noticed his hands still rested on her lower back and removed them. He smirked again. "_Waste of time_, Granger," he said, and left her alone in the dark hall, heart pounding in her breast.

"Wasn't that chivalrous," she breathed when she dared to speak, still holding a hand to her heaving chest.


	6. Reel 'Em In

**A/N!!** Yes, I decided to revive this. You know why?

Thanks to Kiwigrl89 who reviewed out o fthe blue and supplied me with the motivation I needed! This chapter is dedicated to her )

ALSO. I didn't even notice the way I ended the chapter! Maybe I didn't exactly finish it... I kinda just found the rest of this that I neer posted, and posted it. Please, just think of teh end as a annoying, huge cliffhhanger, and sorry about it!

**Chapter 6: Reel 'Em In.**

He was walking down the hall. He didn't even know where he was going. He felt panicky, too. And he hated it. Who was that? Three people turned the corner. It was... Granger. She caught him looking at her.

_Shit!_

He turned away, played it off cool. _Bam_. He just walked into the wall.

No one saw that, no one saw that...! He disappeared around the corner. Why was he panting? His lips curved in a smile. He coudln't help thinking about it, as thrilling and _sickening_ as it was. What he did yesterday night with Hermione Granger...

Well, it was the perfect Slytherin sin. And he was going to twist it and turn it and milk it for everything it was worth.

She was walking down the hall. She did her best to stuff her anxiety down her throat. But what was that she saw... _him?_

_Damn!_ She _so _jinxed it! There he was, _looking_ at her! She could feel the heat rushing to her face, she must be beat red! He smirked and turned his head. Why did he have to play it off so cool? He was probably laughing at her! Damnit!

What she did yesterday with Draco Mafloy...

Well, it was the worst Gryffindor sin. If and Harry and Ron ever, ever found out... Oh God.

And somehow, Malfoy had to supress this unease, this odd excitiment.

_Victim, victim, victim of the day... _He chanted softly in his head while searching around. All he saw were pathetic first years, and they were just little nothings. As he walked by a small Ravenclaw boy he swung out his arm and toppled over his big pile of books. The first year squeaked in fear and resentment and scrabbled to collect his things.

"Life is just so... pitiful," Malfoy told him sympatheticallly. "Think about it. I have been reduced to choosing to harass _you." _He sighed and waiting for the poor boy to gather up his things before booting them back out of his hands. He sighed and turned away.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," stated Dumbledore, and watched his colleagues lips form a thin line.

"Draco Malfoy? Severus's prime student? But-"

"Ah, Minerva. I did not say he was behind the chaos. I merely suggested he had something to do with it, and I would like you to keep an eye on him."

"Why didn't you ask Severus?" she asked sternly, but Dumbledore merely returned a smile.

"Severus refuses to believe Draco has bee or is capable of wrong doing. I believe it would be best to entrust the situation who won't turn a blind eye on the matter." Minerva nodded.

"And the boy's motives?" she asked.

"Fun, amusement, kicks, as they say?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Surely the boy must suffer from insanity if that is the case," McGonagall frowned.

"No, my friend. I am sure he enjoys every minute of it."

* * *

"Hermione?"

"W-What!?" squeaked the girl, jumping in her seat. She grimaced inwardly as she watched Ron give her a strange look and shake his head. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, 'Mione. I was just gonna ask if I could borrow your Charms essay for a sec while we eat.. "

"Oh, yeah," she said, feeling the heat flooding her face. "I'm just feeling really off today." The two spotted Harry at he Gryffindor table and went to join him. Interrupting their large breakfast the post came swopping in.

Once in while Hermione recieved a letter or two from her parents, but this definetly wasn't her parents owl. A midnight black owl dove towards her and released a little letter right in her cereal. It quickly took off and Hermione snatched the letter from it's milky doom. She had to lean back to avoid Ron's prying eyes, but she managed to get it read. Unnoticed. Thankfully.

_Hello, Granger_

_I trust you know who this is from... Even a mudblood like you should be able to use some common sense. I think you should meet me in the library tonight. After hours. The cubicle area all the way in the back should be fine, because I have something very, very important to tell you. _

* * *

Draco yawned loudly and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, just after the owls came flying past.

"Why are you always looking over there?" asked Pansy a little more rudely than she intended, squinting her eyes and looking over in his direction. Malfoy snapped his head back and glared.

"What are you trying to say?" he snapped.

"Well, nothing," the girl mumbled inder his glare. Her expression shifted as she curiously watched his glare turn into a smirk. "What is it?" His persistant silence began to unnerve her. "What is it?" she shrieked a little loudly, causing some people to stare.

When Draco decided he tortured enough (or not enough, is this case) as he dug around in the pocket of his robes. What he produced from this pocket was something he discovered in his spare time that he had been saving for a special day. Back when he bribed Colin Creevey into taking pictures of certain events, the blond little Gryffindor happened to snap a picture of Pansy. It was a rather private picture of Pansy snogging a _Hufflepuff _boy. _Hufflepuff_.

That was the day Draco realized everyone, yes, _everyone _had their own dirty little secret. And upon discover they should be analyzed, exaggerated, and exploited to their full extent.

When Pansy saw this pretty little picture, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and for a second Draco feared she was going to faint. Inconspicuosly he kicked her under the table and she jerked upright. Upmost horror filled her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" She asked quietly. Draco scowled.

"Colin Creevey. Nosy little thing, isn't he? But this... Pansy, you're a Slytherin. You've been hanging all over my arms before, and all this time? This is perfectly _disgusting_."

"He came on to me! It wasn't even like how-how-how you think it was!"

"Hmm, yes. What do you think the others will say?"

"NO!"

"Shhh, shhh," he whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "No one has to know." Pansy nodded her head feverishly. "But they could." She shook her head wildly, looking as if she were about to cry. As he looked at her expression an opverhwleming urge overcame him, he wanted to shout her disgusting secret to the world. She should be ashamed to call herself a Slytherin.

"I-If word got out, and my p-p-parents knew... I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" And Pansy noticed how dangerous that word sounded when coming out of Draco Malfy's mouth, but at this point she just didn't care.

"Yes." Malfoy beamed and tucked the picture away in his robes.

"I was hoping you would say that! I want you to get on top of this table right now and start singing "I'm too sexy." You know that song, no? Don't shake your head, you've heard Blaise singing it all last month in the common room. I'm glad that phase ended, but I think it's time you brought it back."

"Please don't make me do this." Malfoy shrugged.

"I'm not making you do anything." He made as if to pull the picture out of his pocket. "Hey-everyone. Everyone look at me," Draco said. "I have an announcement to make. Pansy here is obviously a little ill because-"

"Shut up!" The red hued girl shrieked. All eyes were glued to her. Taking a deep breath, the girl put one foot up and scrabbled on top of the table. Then she drew herself up to full height.

Wild murmurs ran through the Great Hall as fast as a rumor.

"What's she doing?" asked Goyle.

"Well how should I know?" spat Draco. "Just watch." By this time everything was silent, and even the staff was staring. Pansy glanced down at Draco as he pulled out the picture. Slowly, she began.

"I-I'm, t-too s-s-sexy for my s-shirt, too sexy for my shirt, s-so sexy it hurts," she began to sing. She wasn't singing very loud, but the complete silence was like a megaphone for her voice. Of course, jaws dropped, eyes bugged out, but Pansy summoned her courage (something hard to come by for Slytherins) and began feeling more confident.

"I'm too sexy for your body! Too sexy for your body! So sexy it hurts!" And then she was done. The girl looked like a plum when she decided she had enough. There was still a pressing silence, all to painful for the poor girl to bear.

And suddenly, from the far head of the Hall, someone was clapping with a large smile on their face. Slow clapping. It was Albus Dumbledore. And soon, the staff-taking his que-joined in, and even the students were clapping. There was a thunderous applause for the performance, and once it died down Dumbledore stood.

"Well, that was an excellent performance Ms. Parkinson. No doubt a dare from your fellow peers? Ah, I remember such games when I was young... What daring and courage." With that, he turned around and sat back down.

* * *

"Yes, what confidence your Slytherins have," chuckled Minerva mockingly at the expense of Snape. Those who joined them in the staffroom nearby burst into laughter. Snape could only glare and shake off the embarassment Pansy caused his House. Just then, Dumbledore busrt in the staffroom looking grim and beckoned Minerva to follow him out. Snape watched the procedure with a bitter expression.

As soon as the door shut behind them,. Dumbledore turned on his colleague.

"Did you notice anything strange before Ms. Parkinson pulled that stunt?" Dumbledore asked


End file.
